YT's whipeout (Snow Crash - Neal Stephenson)
by SilentFart
Summary: Y.T. is captured by two MetaCops and is transferred to the clinker when things go awry. Contains rape.


Y.T. is taken downstairs into the basement. First MetaCop follows, carrying her plank, banging it heedlessly against doorways and stained polycarbonate bottle racks.

"Better take her uniform - all that gear," the second MetaCop suggests, not unlewdly.

The manager looks at Y.T., trying not to let his gaze travel sinfully up and down her body.

Y.T. shrugs, trying to think of something unnerving and wacky. At this point, she is supposed to squeal and shrink, wriggle and whine, swoon and beg. They are threatening to take her clothes. How awful. But she does not get upset because she knows that they are expecting her to.

A Kourier has to establish space on the pavement. Predictable law-abiding behavior lulls drivers. They mentally assign you to a little box in the lane, assume you will stay there, can't handle it when you leave that little box.

Y.T. is not fond of boxes. Y.T. establishes her space on the pavement by zagging mightily from lane to lane, establishing a precedent of scary randomness. Keeps people on their toes, makes them react to her, instead of the other way round. Now these men are trying to put her in a box, make her follow rules.

She unzips her coverall all the way down below her navel. Underneath is naught but billowing pale flesh and more than just a hint of her sparse pubic hair. She wears nothing underneath.

The MetaCops raise their eyebrows.

The manager jumps back, raises both hands up to form a visual shield, protecting himself from the damaging input. "No, no, nor' he says.

She shrugs and her overalls slides off her shoulders by the weight of her gadgets - exposing her breasts and nipples. Y.T. barely has time to think of the implications of this before she makes her decision. Instead of covering herself, she stands still - seemingly unembarrassed - and let her clothing fall below her elbows.

The MetaCops and the Manager stares at her.

Y.T. knows she is in trouble now, but if she broke down now there would not be a way out. She just had to keep stalling - keep zagging, and hope for a way out of this danger lane. She knows her tight suit over the rest of her body shows her young age with her small ample butt and slim figure. She bites her lower lip and hopes they do not take it any further than just looking at her.

A kourier who takes a bad fall during their delivery is considered damaged goods; few companies will hire them after even after the rehabilitate. Y.T wonders if she would be considered damaged goods if she got raped. The thought shocks her; she has not given up yet.

"Show us some more", the first Metacop says, approaching her. Watching the hint of her vagina greedily.

Y.T considers her options. Her liquid knuckle is empty. And her high-voltage metallic cuffs and bundy stunner are all out of juice. Her only defence right now is her limited martial defence. She is screwed unless she can somehow get a weapon to incapacitate all three of them - or at least the MetaCops; the manager doesn't look to hard to overcome.

The MetaCop closest to her starts to get impatient as he leans forward to get more than a glimpse of her vagina. Y.T takes this opportunity to sucker punch him in the face. The sudden trauma to his head knocks him unconscious. She reaches for his loogie before he hits the floor and as she fumbles with the holster the all-familiar sound of a loogie firing makes her take cover behind the unconscious body. The second loogie shot hits her on her left foot as she pulls out the same and fires back. Her first shot hits the MetaCop in the face and he drops his weapon to claw at his face.

Y.T's uniform has fallen down to her hips during the commotion and it does not take long to pull it of completely and throw it aside as the loogie-goo expands and consumes the rest of her overalls.

Standing their naked she focuses on the last would-be-rapist. She is at him in two long strides and circle-kicks him to the floor. She is glad - for maybe the first time in her life - she has such a flat chest; it allows for mobility, despite her being naked. She could not imagine being so unencumbered if she had big breasts flopping around.

Y.T does not have time to let her adrenaline dissipate before she hears voices approaching far off in the corridor outside. She dashes out, still completely naked, and heads in the opposite direction of the voices. Not having much choice she runs deeper into the facility.

She stops in an unlit corridor and steps into a dark room to catch her breath. She leans against the wall and lowers herself down to the floor, her butt touching cold steel. She is starting to freeze now as the adrenaline has wore off and she huddles together.

She looks around the room as her eyes adapt to the darkness. Her heart freezes when she sees what the room hides: Along the walls different kinds of metallic tools hung, tools she is sure where used for torture. In the middle of the room was a stark steel-framed bed with metallic chains attached to cuffs at either corner.

Y.T starts to rise as she hears the door open and close rapidly. She sits completely still, hoping against hope that whoever came in would not see her. She does not have time to comprehend what was happening before an electric current knocks her lights out.

Y.T wakes up with an headache. The pain in her head was the least of her problems as she feels her hands and feet bound by steel. Her eyes was suddenly blinded by a stark light coming from all angles of the ceiling. She lies naked on the bed she had seen earlier, but now without a mattress. The steel underneath feels cold on her skin.

"Ahaha," a voice laughs full of mirth, somewhere above her head. "Good that you are awake; I wouldn't want to start without your knowing."

She finally breaks down and starts to cry and scream for help. She has narrowly escaped rape once already, she does not think she will be able to escape this time. The man does not say anything during her outbreak. He calmly walks in front of her and stands there, watching her.

She stops screaming after a while and listens for any sound of salvation while catching her breath.

"There there, I wont hurt you," her captor says and pats her head, "not much more than they would have."

She was to tired and despairing to wonder how much he knew and how he knew it.

"We are in a sound-proof cell of which only I have the key," he dangles a big lump of keys in front of her, as if to demonstrate. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't scream, it hurts my ears."

Without waiting for answer the man coups her breasts with his hands - they fit easily in his grip - and starts to squeeze her nipples with forefinger and thumb. He tries to push her breasts together but they are not big enough. Instead he releases her breasts and lets his hands slide down along her slim stomach down to her hips. There he directs his hands towards her vagina and separates her lips with his his two thumbs.

"Ah, yes, a virgin"

He readjusts his grip and holds her lips open with thumb and forefinger on his left hand, and puts his right index finger inside of her. He starts to push deeper.

Y.T tries to squirm away from him, her cuffs digging into her flesh. She refuses to acknowledge the sense of pleasure her body is feeling. The conflicting emotions makes her feel sick.

His finger is surprisingly gentle as he pushes deeper inside of her. After a couple of testing thrusts he pulls out and holds up his slick finger for her inspection.

"Don't worry, it happens for everyone." he says when she whine in despair after moaning.

"Please, don't do this."

"I can't help it, it's your own fault for flaunting your body like that. I run the surveillance here, I saw it all."

Y.T screams with pain as he plunges two fingers into her. She is sure she is bleeding down there now. Her anguish only seems to fuel him as he increases his thrusting. Faster and faster. She can not stop herself from moaning.

"Enough foreplay," the man says and pulls down his trousers. "Now I'll have some fun."

He lays on top of her and guides his member to her maiden. She screams as he takes her virginity. She screams for the pain, she screams for her being ravaged. She has her eyes closed, feeling his warm stinking breath on her face. His skinny and bony body feels like a bag full of junk on top of her. She moans and sobs.

Y.T. stops moving after a while. The man breaths heavily, lowering his pace. She wished he would finish quickly. She wished she was home.

"Ahh aha," the man exhales and pulls out of her.

He pushes himself off of her, and stands up. She hears him stroke his slick member while he moves up right next to her head. She closes her mouth and eyes shut; knowing what will come next. He grabs her cheeks in one hand - surprisingly strong - and squeezes hard. She opens her mouth reluctantly, stopping the pain. He starts to moan and a warm liquid spurts on her face, covering her lips, teeth and mouth. A last spurt lands over her eyelids. She can smell and taste the sperm.

"Ah ahaha, now swallow," her captor says, letting her face go.

She quickly runs her tongue over her teeth, collecting the sperm, and swallows. She almost pukes right then, but resists; fearing he would force her to eat it.

"Aha, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Please, let me go. I wont tell anyone."

"Aha ha, I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
